


What happens in dorm rooms, stays in dorm rooms.

by SoulMates



Series: What happens in dorm rooms, stays in dorm rooms. [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boarding School, Bottom!Harry, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mostly Smut, Roomates, Smut, Some Fluff, Top - Freeform, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, botTom, bottom!Louis, bottom!Zayn, getting caught, larry stylinson - Freeform, new kid, no i am serious the most smuttiest fanfiction, one direction - Freeform, smuttiest smut, smutty fic, top!Louis, very fucking smutty, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulMates/pseuds/SoulMates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Josh are all 15 year old, best friends at St. Anthony's School for Boys. This year, a new kid comes, Harry Styles. One of the 5 friends becomes very close to Harry, and the feelings become mutual. Will the two soulmates need to hide their love? Or will the other lads find out themselves, in a very... may I say, sexual way..</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in dorm rooms, stays in dorm rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a fanfiction. 
> 
> WARNINGS: VERY smutty. So if you don't like gay sex, or blowjob innuendos, I suggest you stop reading. :) Enjoy ;;)
> 
> P.S. I actually don't ship Nosh but I just HAD to make Niall be with a guy because I CANNOT stand het.

 

**Louis' POV**

**  
**I wake up to the sound of Josh's loud snoring. He was always more quieter when Lenny was here. Lenny was our old roomate, he used to bunk with us. Until his dad found a _better_ boarding school for him. Ever since Lenny left, there's been one bed, empty for the past 7 months. Nobody has filled it. 

 

I sit up and hit my head on the top of the bed. I can already feel a bump swelling, great. Yes, our dorm is arranged very untidy, but that was one bad mistake of the school board. When we got to our rooms the first day we came to St. Anthony's, the bed's were everywhere, not lined up at all, so of course, Josh, Lenny, and I had to rearange the very tiny dorm room. 

 

To be honest, it's actually very cozy. I turn to look at my clock, and see its already 6 am. Great. 1 hour until class starts. I get up out of bed, just in my boxers, and head to my drawer to get out my school blazer. As I am rummaging through my messy drawer, I hear a knock at the door, and as someone walks in. 

 

"Hi-" Someone says as I turn around to see a boy with beautiful curly hair, wearing our school uniform. "Oh sorry I didn't know you were- uh" I cut him off. "Oh, no it's absolutely fine." I say examining him. "I'm Harry. Harry Styles." He says very shyly as he rushes to stick his hand out. I shake it as I throw my blazer aside. "I'm Louis, Tomlinson." I say letting go fo his hand, although I wish I never did.

 

"Are you our new roomate?" I ask as Harry walks in and shuts the door. "Yeah, I guess so. Just came here this morning. My father inisted to send me here. I have no idea why." Harry says as I signal him to put his bags onto the ex-empty bed. God, Harry is so beautiful, I never would have thought that I would be attracted to a boy. I mean, I have never really known my sexuality, but I am very positive that I am gay. But Harry, no way would he be gay. He's gorgeous, all the girls at his old school were probably all over him.

 

"What's going on-" Josh says. I guess we woke him up. He sits up in his bed and squints at the light. "Sorry mate, it's time to get up anyway. Oh, and meet Harry, he's going to be our new roomate!" I say as I get my trousers and school blazer on. Harry scrambles to shake his hand, and Josh makes a face, I'm guessing he doesn't like Harry very much. Well I could see why, Lenny was his best friend. And I don't just mean best friend, like they were SO close. But when he moved, Josh was broken. I guess he doesn't like having Harry replacing him... But I am totally fine with Harry staying with us.

 

"We better head to breakfast, after that we have English. I'll introduce you to our other friends Harry, don't worry, I am sure you will fit it just as well as any of us." I say to Harry as we head out. "Oh, and Josh, you better hurry up, or the Headmistress will be VERY mad... You remember what happened last time don't you..." I say to Josh smirking. "Yeah, yeah I'll meet you guys there." Josh replies getting up out of bed to the bathroom. 

 

Harry follows me to the dining room with the rows of long tables. I already like this boy, a lot, maybe too much... I hope the feelings are mutual. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter of it and I just want feedback if I should continue or anything I should do in the next chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or typos, just please vote if you like so far, (and don't worry smut is coming soon) and comment for any feedback or just if you liked it! I will try to update tomorrow or the next day.


End file.
